Good Enough
by a walker to remember
Summary: Melina assumes she's not good enough for John. What will change her mind otherwise? ONESHOT. Melina x Cena


_Good Enough_

_by: -ToLoveismyDownfall._

_**Author's Note**__; Hopefully, you guys like this. The idea of the story came to me when I was trying to sleep.  
__& oh my goddess was it hard to when I had an idea like this. Sorry for the overusage of Melina ships, but shes  
my favorite diva. Still, hope you like it. If you do; __**review**__? :)_

* * *

"Why am I not good enough?" Melina asked her bestfriend or two years, Mickie James. They were in a local bar, facing a table full of superstars - which included the champ, John Cena.  
Mickie gracefully took a sip of her martini and scoffed. "_Good enough_? Please, hunny, your much better than _him_."

The paparazzi princess looked at her friend in disbelief. Good natured Mickie actually _dissing_ someone?  
"Mickie, that's not nice."

"But seriously," the former womans champion said, eyeing the table, "Why not Chris Jericho? Sure, he's obnoxious and has a huge ego; but he's better than that wannabe."

Melina sighed. "Why are you hating on John?" she asked. Mickie trailed her finger over her chest. "A guy with a face like that, can not date a girl with assets like _these_."

"Mickie!"

"What? its true!"

"John does not have a face like - whatever you mean! And besides, you have flaws, too."

"Like?"

Melina rolled her eyes at her bestfriends behaviour. Maybe she had too much to drink.

"Your short."

Mickie's jaw dropped in offense. "Im not short! I'm-I'm _vertically challenged_!" she cried.  
The latina laughed. She was right. Mickie had had too much to drink.

"Well, I don't know about you. But I'm leaving." Melina reported casually, flipping her dark her over her shoulder. Mickie just faced back to the bar, ordering another drink.

Melina turned around - just happenening to crash into John Cena. Pouring the glass of water he was holding all over his shirt.  
"Im so so sorry!" The diva apologized furiously, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

She bent down to pick up the shards of glass that had broken. Fortunately, the whole bar was still just as noisy. When she looked up, the chain gang soldier was looking down at her, amusement written all over his face.

"Its alright, no need to apologize." He said as Melina came up, placing the glass pieces onto a nearby tray.

"Y-your shirt," she stuttered, unable to look at him.

"Its just water. No biggie."

The paparazzi princess looked up in time just to see him pulling _off_ his shirt. She forced herself not to stare.

"Sorry." she whispered.

He laughed. "Like I said, no big deal."

"Im such a klutz." she continued, staring at her feet.

"You don't need to put yourself down," John said, insisting she look at him. "Look, maybe we can go back to your place and put this in your dryer or something."  
Melina's eyes widened. Only few seconds later that she realized that this was an invitation she had not exactly been waiting for - but it would do.

"S-sure."

A smile touched his lips. "Don't be scared. I'm not like opting to kill you." He laughed softly, seeing her shake.

The latina giggled nervously. "I'm not."

* * *

Soon enough, Melina and John were at her apartment. His shirt now in the dryer, they were sitting silently in her nicely decorated living room.  
"Why are you so shy of me?" John asked, amused at her quietness. The most times he saw her, she was chatting non-stop to her diva friends.

"I-I don't know."

More silence. The only sound was the rotating noise of the dryer.  
His voice turned serious. "Am I not good enough for you to talk to or something?" It was light.

Melina looked up at him, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. His face was expression-less.

"Of course not." She said firmly.

"Then what is it?" John persisted, still watching her.

"I-Im not good enough." the diva muttered.

"What?" the Champ asked in disbelief.

"I'm not good enough - to talk to you." She repeated.

"How could you figure that?"

Melina sighed. Oh how guys were so clueless.  
"I don't know. You never looked my way. And yet, you check out every other diva."

Once again, that amused look was back on Cena's face. She loved it all the same.  
"Its because I have respect for you. I wouldn't check you out cause your different. Better."

She looked at John, confused.

"Its because I think your beautiful. Not hot. Beautiful. And unlike any other diva - your more than a pretty face."  
By the time he was done, Melina was almost floored. She had never expected any of this when he had invited himself over.

Without thinking more of it, the diva slid over to John and lightly kissed him. She felt him tense up in whock but relax a few seconds later.  
He gently wrapped his arms around Melina and she pulled away a while later.

"Sorry." She said, looking down. "I got carried away--"

John interrupted her by kissing her again. He was smiling.  
"Thats one way to shut me up."

He laughed. Melina giggled shyly.

"Oh, and by the way; your good enough for me."

"John ... " she said, "Your shirt." The dryer was silent, meaning the process was done.

"Maybe," John said, as he leaned in, a grin on his lips, "I won't need it right away."  
The diva just giggled comfortably as she leaned into his touch.

* * *

_Wow, what an extremly lame ending[x  
anyways; hope you guys liked it enough to review.  
It wasn't that long but I think it turned out alright.  
better than my other Jolina fic. So, another chapter_  
_of_ **Letting Go** _might be out soon- just a heads up._

**review** ? :)

- _Jaimee_.


End file.
